He Told Me Once
by Abunai Himitsu
Summary: Naruto's thoughts about a few things that happened and Kakashi reminds him of the positive side of things. One-shot, not too terribly detailed. No pairings, unless you want there to be. THERE ARE SPOILERS if you haven't been reading the weekly chapters.


SPOILERS! --- If anyone HAS NOT been reading the manga chapters each week, this might not be a good one for you to read. I didn't go into too much detail with what happens, but there's a lot of information in here that will give away parts of the story. I did add lib what happens after Pein vs Naruto. So, enjoy!

* * *

He told me once, "All good things come to an end." and I half-wittingly agreed with him so we could move on with training. I was younger then and all I cared about was growing stronger to bring back Sasuke. Why didn't I stop and slow down to look around myself and see what was still present? Why couldn't I have just looked at the people in the village as they started treating me differently? Gone were the hateful looks, the hurtful words, and the threats of death. Konoha was accepting me.

Yet, I ignored it all and continued to be bent on bringing Sasuke back to the village. It pushed me and pushed me to a near breaking point. Several times, my teacher, Kakashi told me to slow down and pace myself. I didn't listen. In fact, I never listened to anyone really. All that mattered was pushing forward and growing stronger. Stronger and stronger and stronger! That's all I cared about. Then, it happened… and those words that Jiraiya had once said to me, finally hit home.

"All good things come to an end."

That phrase floated through my mind as I learned that the man I thought of as a Grandfather had died. The pain stabbed through my chest, my stomach, my arms and legs. My mind shut down. I couldn't handle it. At least, I couldn't handle it at first. Shikamaru was able to snap me out of it and then more training followed. I worked harder; harder than ever before. I had come to a peaceful understanding of having lost Jiraiya and would avenge him.

Unfortunately, when I arrived back home and found the village practically demolished…

"All good things come to an end."

The words returned to me. Tsunade was hurt so badly and everyone was barely hanging on. Suddenly, I also noticed that someone else was missing… gone. Kakashi. My teacher. I couldn't dwell on the pain that once again seized my body. I had to remove the Akatsuki members, but now I had two precious people that I had to avenge. It drove me forward. I fought them. Thanks to my father, I won. My brain began to work and I was able to trace Pein back to his hideout. He told me his story and yet, I still could not forgive him for taking innocent lives.

After I told Pein of my convictions, he took on a whole new position. He gave up his life using a Jutsu to restore the lives of those he killed in Konoha. His comrade, Konan, took the bodies of her friends and left. So, I returned to the village. The whole village would have to be rebuilt. Again, that phrase drifted through my mind. It began to plague my every waking thought. Even when I saw my comrades, my friends, I couldn't rid myself of that phrase. Kakashi was proud of me and he encouraged me to help rebuild the village.

I worked alongside my comrades in assisting the construction workers. After a day of work, I take up a secluded spot outside the temporary office space Tsunade has acquired. I just want to stay nearby, in case she needs anything. She's summoned Kakashi to the office and I slouch down, suppressing my presence as much as possible. Tsunade may have overlooked me, but Kakashi wouldn't. I listen to the two greet one another and smile. I was happy to find Kakashi came back, he was alive. I didn't lose another teacher.

"All good things come to an end."

I frown deeply as the worlds float through my head once again. Fear flows through me as I have a sense of foreboding. Something tells me that the worst has yet to come. It worries me. Protecting this village clenches my very soul now more than ever. Then, I'm pulled out of my reverie at a few choice words.

"Kakashi… I want you to accept the position of Rokudaime." Tsunade states softly.

"Eh? Rokudaime?" I can hear Kakashi ask in surprise.

"Yes."

"I don't think I'm the most qualified for that, Hokage-sama." Kakashi says lightly.

"Listen… I'm not going to be able to do this much longer… I took a major strain with the attack." Tsunade sighs and I lean closer to hear. "Naruto's not ready to be Hokage yet…"

"I don't think anyone can be considered ready for the position of Hokage." Kakashi states sternly.

"Yes, but you're the only option I have for now." Tsunade grumbles.

"Hokage-sama, if I take the position of Rokudaime… Naruto will hate me." Kakashi sounded torn at the idea and it made Naruto's heart ache.

"But you're the only person that would take Naruto into serious consideration for Hokage besides myself!" Tsunade slams her hand onto the desk angrily.

The office grows quiet as I can practically hear the gears in their heads turn. I find myself milling over the idea myself. Personally, no matter how long it takes, I will fight to be Hokage. For the time being, I know that Tsunade's right. I'm not ready for the position and it's alright to have two Hokage's in power. It's happened before and helps with the transition of power. I agree. My teacher would be the best option for the job; he was strong, wise and cared deeply for the village and it's people. Then I hear Kakashi stand up as if to leave. I realize that he's going to turn Tsunade down. So, I announce my presence by jumping in through the window.

"If you turn down being Rokudaime, I'll never forgive you, Kakashi-sensei."

"Naruto?" Tsunade actually seems surprised to see me.

"I won't stand to lose the Rokudaime position to just anyone." I continue. "You're the only one I will allow without fighting with Baa-chan over it."

Kakashi stares at me in surprise. He has that damn porn book in his hands that Jiraiya had written. "All good things must come to an end." Again the phrase flickers through my mind dauntingly. Finally, Kakashi appears to smile in defeat and nods his head a couple of times. He walks back up to Tsunade's make-shift desk and holds himself straight and proud.

"Alright, if Naruto's going to make such a fuss, I guess I have no choice, but to accept the position of Rokudaime." Kakashi states.

Tsunade smiles warmly at the two of us and relief is evident in her eyes. Kakashi pats me on the shoulder and I excuse myself from the office. I walk down towards the crater that rests where the village once did. I sit down and let my legs dangle over the edge into it. If I had arrived a few minutes earlier… "All good things must come to an end." Why was that phrase haunting me so? I couldn't get it out of my head.

"You sure you're alright with me taking up Rokudaime?" I look back at Kakashi.

"There's no one else I'd rather it be." I smile.

Kakashi moves to sit next to me and we look down into the crater. Visions of how much work it will be to rebuild passes before my eyes. It's going to be a lot of long and strenuous work. Silence is all that Kakashi and I have for a very long time. This is probably the first time that I've ever felt Kakashi treating me like more than just a student. We're friends. Comrades. And now, Kakashi will be accepting a role as head of the village. I find myself happy, I couldn't be more proud. I'm surrounded by so many amazing people. "All good things come to an end." Kakashi looks over at me.

"Something bothering you?" Kakashi asks, but he already knows that there is.

"It's just a phrase Jiraiya said once." I mutter. "I'm not sure why, but I can't get my mind off of it."

"Oh?" Kakashi looks thoughtful for a moment. "What was it?"

"Nothing really." I smile some.

Kakashi stares at me expectantly. I hear some birds off to the side, landing on some of the working stations. I watch them. Kakashi looks at the birds as well. There's a young chick that's just learned to fly. It's rather clumsy still, but that doesn't stop the chick from flying around. Kakashi chuckles as the chick lands on another chick.

"I guess even after a disaster… life goes on." Kakashi says.

"What?" I look back at Kakashi.

"I said, even after a disaster, life goes on." Kakashi says again.

I look back at the birds and the conversation in which Jiraiya had said that awful phrase comes back to me. It comes back very quickly. The whole thing as clear as if it had occurred just moments before.

_"Naruto, come here for a moment." Jiraiya waves me over. "Look at this." I see an unfortunate nest that had fallen from a tree branch and the eggs broke. I look at Jiraiya in confusion. "That's an old nest… the birds are already building a new nest together in a more stable branch." I look up to where Jiraiya points. Sure enough, there's a brand new nest that two birds are place grass in. "They're giving a good life lesson. All good things come to an end." Jiraiya looks down at the nest of broken eggs and then back to the new nest. "But no matter what, life goes on to create something newer and better than before."_

"Naruto?" Kakashi's voice brings me back from the memory.

"You're right, Kakashi-sensei." I smile and look at him. "All good things come to an end, but no matter what, life goes on to create something newer and better than before."

Kakashi stares at me in surprise. I stand up and so does he. Kakashi smiles at me, apparently noticing that I'm in higher spirits than before.

"You're going to be a great Rokudaime Hokage, Kakashi-sensei." I say with a big grin.

"I'm glad you have such faith in me." Kakashi chuckles. "Oh, and I hear that Konohamaru's going to be Nanadaime."

"Well, there's nothing wrong with some friendly rivalry." I laugh a little. "But I'll definitely win…"

"I'm sure you will." Kakashi pats my shoulder fondly and we part ways, heading for our temporary housings.


End file.
